Chipped Marble
by Darkfursilvermoon
Summary: What happens when you get two boys, one girl, a set of Wizard Chess and some transfigured Daily Prophet? Find out. One-shot. Please read and review, made for entertainment purposes only.


**This is what I think would happen if Harry and Ron put all their wizard chess pieces into an 'arena' and made them fight to the death. White is Harry, Black is Ron. One-shot. Hurray to anyone who gets the Avenger reference! Set in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. R'N'R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from my computer and my account on Fan fiction.**

Harry and Ron were sat at a table in the common room, playing wizard chess. Hermione was sat on a comfy chintz armchair, feet drawn up under her, curled up with a book. The trio were intensely concentrating.

"Pawn, SMASH!" Harry yelled. The white pawn in response advanced on the black knight, and crashed its sword though the knight's head. The piece crumbled immediately.

"NOOOO!" Ron cursed. "I can't believe I fell for that. Hell. Knight number two-"

"Hey, have you guys read this?" Hermione shut the book and stood up suddenly.

"If t is anything to do with History, then no, Hermione..." Ron rolled his eyes. Harry smiled.

"It's called the Hunger Games. It is about a country called Panem where they host 'games' in the 'Capitol' in which 24 kids are chosen, or 'reaped' and put in an arena to fight to the death. Only one comes out alive." Hermione told them.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at the board, then at each other again. They smirked.

Half an hour later, with a roll of Spellotape, some transfigured Daily Prophet and some scissors they had built walls on the floor, and made a miniature maze. Scattered within were small clearings, and in the middle was a large open space with a circle of pieces from the game, some recently repaired. They were still. Harry was lying on the floor on his side of the arena, and Ron was on the other. Hermione began the countdown, standing over the fight area.

"10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

GOOO!" She yelled, performing the spell to give them intelligence and consciousness.

"COME ON KING! SMASH HIS PAWN!" Harry shouted, at the same time as Ron's

"GET HIM, ROOK!" The pieces charged at each other, spurred on by their masters. Ron's black queen was a ebony whirlwind with a miniature sword, smashing through Harry's rook, four pawns, and a lone bishop. When the piece stopped, Harry's white knight skewered her. The pieces kept their way of travelling, which put the pawns at a distinct disadvantage. Harry's rook was doing well, chasing two of Ron's pawns down one of the avenues of the maze. When the path turned, the pawns had to stop. The last rook killed them, then reversed back, to meet Ron's bishop outside the opening. Smash. "NOOO!" Harry wailed. Ron howled with laughter. Ron's king was advancing on Harry's bishop who was cornered, when suddenly a white pawn ran up behind it and chopped its head off. Ron groaned while Harry punched the air. Harry's queen was cornering black pawns and methodically stabbing them. She killed seven before being caught unaware from behind by Ron's bishop. Two white pawns were chased to a hedge and then slaughtered by another black bishop, spraying chips of stone everywhere. Harry's king was hiding in a clearing away from the marble bloodbath, while his only other piece –a bishop- mowed down the two black knights and a rook. The remaining rook and the two black bishops finished off the remaining white bishop together, but as they turned away it used one thrust to decapitate one of the two black bishops. The last bishop waited in the middle while the rook explored each path, as it could only go diagonally. When the rook was out the way, the white king rushed out and splintered the black bishop. The black rook ran back and straight round a corner onto the king's sword.

"YES! WOOT! GO THE WHITES!" Harry was so ecstatic, he lifted up the chipped king and kissed it.

"NO! Oh, that was sooo fun, we have to do that again... it was so close!" Ron looked a bit let down by the failure of his team, but a bright light was shining in his eyes at the prospect of trying again. "But next time, I want to be whi-"

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. _What do you think you are doing?!"_Mrs McGonagall swept in; eyes taking in the huge mess of marble chips spread everywhere and the maze.

"We were just-" Harry started, still clutching his king.

"Detention, the three of you. Monday night. Do not let this happen again, and clear this mess up." Mrs McGonagall stalked out of the common room, head high and quivering with indignation.

The trio groaned.

That night, eleven o'clock found the three of them back in the common room under the Cloak whispering encouragement to their newly repaired pieces while Crookshanks guarded the door.


End file.
